Scottish Jungian Introspection
by BuenosDiasChildren
Summary: Post season 4, the study group (with Chang as the newest member) head to Japan after receiving an invitation from Pierce. Meanwhile, the Investigation Team meets up for a reunion back in Inaba. Soon, both teams will go on another adventure that would see their paths cross. Slight crack. Will most likely go AU once the actual season 5 comes out.
1. Introduction

Author's Note: Hi guys! I noticed there is no crossover between Community and Persona, so I went "Sure, why not? I'll write one myself!" I thought it would be interesting for the study group to meet their Shadows and the shenanigans that would ensue. Like the summary says, this takes place after season 4 of Community and will definitely be AU once season 5 comes out. Oh, and for the sake of "realism", I'm going to have the Persona 4 cast speak Japanese. All that's said and done…have fun reading! Remember: six seasons and movie!

"Regular dialogue" – English

"_Italics" –_ Japanese

Disclaimer: Community belongs to NBC while Persona belongs to Atlus. I own nothing.

**Introduction**

**10:30 PM, 23 December 2013, Denver International Airport, Denver, CO, USA**

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm actually pretty glad to see Pierce again." Annie said as she sat down beside Jeff. "Hopefully travelling the world with Gilbert made him more sensitive towards other races."

"Knowing Pierce, he's probably still moaning about he wants to stay in Norway." Jeff said, not looking up from his phone. "Remember that postcard he sent with him and Gilbert in the sauna along with five other blonde twenty-something-year olds?"

"Uhh, don't remind me about that." Britta groaned. "And why did he invite us to Japan? You do realize that under all that façade of technological progress lies a misogynistic society that emphasizes conformity, right?"

Her statement drew a collective groan and whispers of "you're the worst" from the rest of the study group, including Ben Chang, who had joined them back in September. Jeff, however, remained silent as he continued to fiddle with his phone.

"Did you know that traditional gender roles are still strongly enforced in Japan?" Britta kept going. "They have a concept called 'Yamato Nadeshiko' where women are always expected to be obedient wives and loving mothers. They also have geishas, which is essentially a woman selling herself for the sake of "art". And don't get me started on buk…"

"Not safe for work, Britta." Abed interrupted, "Try to keep it PG, or T, or whatever rating system you prefer. Also, I have a bad feeling about this. We're heading into unknown territory."

"Why? 'Cause you'll get outnumbered by Asians?" Chang asked mockingly he chewed on a piece of chocolate. "Racist."

"Okay, maybe a little of that, but that's not my main point." Abed replied, "The reason I find life here predictable is because I know a lot about pop culture in North America. However, I have almost no knowledge of Eastern pop culture. I won't be able to use any pop culture tropes to guide you guys in Japan."

"Well, we do know that almost nobody in Japan worships Jesus." Shirley said, "Maybe we could use this opportunity to bring the good word to them."

"Here we go again, Shirley." Britta sighed, "Remember back in October, when Ben's brother almost started a fight because you kept accusing him of killing 'the real Messiah'?"

"That's because it's true!" Shirley retorted, "The Jews nailed our Lord and Saviour to a cross! Modern Judaism is descended from those damn Pharisees who murdered Jesus!"

"Hey!" Annie stood up as she stretched out her arms and almost knocking Jeff's phone out of his hands in the process. "Just because some of our ancestors did something nasty two thousand years ago doesn't mean…"

"Yes!" Jeff suddenly yelled as he also stood up and continued to holler and cheer, when he noticed everybody looking at him.

"Uhh, Jeff." Troy said awkwardly, "Why did you just do that?"

"Oh, umm…I just found out I passed all my courses, and I'm now closer to upgrading my degree from an Associates to a Bachelors, which I actually need to become a lawyer again?"

"Yeah, but you normally aren't _this_ happy when you pass your courses." Annie said. "I get that you're kind of mad about spending four years getting an Associates only to realize that you need a Bachelors to graduate, but this is way too happy for you."

"Well, I'm not happy about closer to leaving Greendale." Jeff said as he scratched his head. "I'm happy because I found I got a 95 in my Fencing and Sword Fighting Technique course. Not just that, but Professor McNash even personally sent me an email to congratulate me!"

"You mean that old guy who sounds a bit like Tommy Wiseau?" Abed asked.

Before the conversation could go any further, the boarding announcement for their flight sounded, and the study group quickly gathered their bags and made their way for the first class boarding counter.

**Meanwhile….**

**24 December 2013, Inaba Station, Inaba, Japan**

_ "Dude, this is weird." _Yosuke Hanamura said as he and his best friend and roommate, Yu Narukami, walked outside the train station. _"We've called everyone we know in Inaba. Your uncle, the rest of the team, and even that little band girl you used to hang out with back during those days. Nobody answered their phones!"_

_ "Relax, Yosuke." _Yu replied. _"Maybe they're all busy with something or fell into the TV."_

_ "Dude, not cool!" _Yosuke panicked, _"What if that crap from last year is happening again? I'd hate to fight the Shadows of all our friends at once!"_

_"Calm down, man." _The grey-haired teen chuckled. "_I'm just messing with you, like always."_

_"Partner, if you think fighting Shadows is a joke, I'd hate to see what counts as a serious situation in your mind. Still, where is everybody?"_

_ "You got me there, Yosuke. We're in the parking lot, and we still haven't run into anybody we know."_

_ "Wait, is that your uncle's car parked right beside that delivery truck?"_

_ "Yeah, but looks like no one's in it. Let's wait beside it. Maybe he went to the washroom. He'll probably call us when he comes out."_

As the duo walked towards the car, they could have sworn they heard footsteps and voices coming from inside the nearby truck. As Yu and Yosuke came to a stop, the truck's doors suddenly slid open.

_"Surprise!" _Nanako Dojima's voice rang out from inside the truck. _"Welcome back, big bro!"_

_ "Nanako!"_ Yu said as he turned around and caught a jumping Nanako in her arms. _"It's so good to see you again!"_

_"Hey! What about me?"_ Yosuke said.

_"We haven't forgotten about you, stupid!" _Chie said as she jumped out of the truck along with Yukiko, Kanji, Naoto, and Teddie. _"Dojima-san took the day off and rented the truck for us. Hope you guys like the surprise welcome."_

_ "Yosuke here thought you guys all got thrown in the TV." _Yu said without a hint of emotion.

"_He did what?" _Chie yelled as she got ready to kick her boyfriend. _"You're lucky I'm still only in police academy. Once I finish my training, you'll be in a world of hurt!"_

_ "Anyway, Yu-kun, how was your school year?"_ Yukiko asked as she stepped between Chie and Yosuke. _"Are you having a good time in Tokyo?"_

_ "Pre-med is pretty stressful, but I'm managing." _Yu replied. _"How's Finance going? Are you used to Osaka?"_

_"It's all right. I've made a lot of new friends, and I've been keeping in touch with my family and Chie..."_

_ "Hey, I hate to spoil the fun." _Dojima said as he got out of the truck. _"But maybe you kids could talk after we go back inside. I'd hate to see Cadet Satonaka report back to training with a cold."_

_ "Hot springs, anyone?" _Yosuke asked.

_"I'm Sorry, Yosuke-san." _Yukiko replied. _"But a group of American tourists have booked the Amagi Inn for the next few days. We might be able to use the hot springs after they leave, though._"

_"Wait a minute." _Yosuke asked. "_How are you guys getting home?"_

_ "Dojima-san can give Kanji and I a ride with the truck he rented." _Naoto replied. _"Chie-senpai drove Yukiko-senpai here and hid the car somewhere else in the parking lot. I guess you and Yosuke-senpai can drive Nanako and Teddie back."_

_ "Sounds like a plan."_ Yu gave a thumbs-up. _"Say, where is Rise?"_

_ "Her train is coming later today. She's been pretty busy recently with that new album."_

_"Can't wait until she comes back. We can finally have an Investigation Team reunion."_ Yu said as he looked around at his teammates. "_It's good to be back."_

**Plane to Japan…**

"Hey, Abed?" Troy asked as he sat down beside his best friend.

"Yeah?" Abed looked away from the touch screen mounted on the back of Jeff's chair.

"Are you going to be okay after…you know…I leave? And are you okay with living with Chang and Annie?"

"I'll be fine, Troy. Changes happen all the time, like when Coach died in season 4 of Cheers. The show kept going without him and never even jumped the shark. We can still keep going and do well, even when you're in California."

"Thanks, Abed." Troy paused for a bit. "Hey, man. I know I wasn't able to hang out with you guys this year because of the AC school and Officer Cackowski's copera, but I promise that the copera will be great. Think of it as a friend working hard on making the perfect last gift before he moves away."

"You mean a last hurrah and a graduation gift? I'm okay with that."

"Cool?"

"Cool cool cool." Abed said as he performed the special handshake with Troy.

"Well, I'm going to take a long nap." Said Troy as he put on a set of earmuffs and an eye cover. "Wake me up when we land. 'Night."

"Sure thing, Troy. 'Night." Said Abed as he put the headphones back in his ear and resumed the music video. It was a Japanese rendering of some obscure American rock song that Abed could sworn he heard somewhere before, but the female singer who wore her purplish hair in pigtails made the song sound more cheerful than what he had remembered. The lyrics were in Japanese, but there were English subtitles. He watched for a few more minutes until he nodded off. The last lyrics Abed heard before everything went black were as follows:

**_Get me some more_**

**_ Time in a dream_**

**_ Give me the hope _**

**_ To run out of steam_**

**_ Somebody said _**

**_ It could be here_**

**_ We could be roped up, tied up, dead in a year_**

**_ I can't count the reasons I should stay_**

**_ One by one they all just fade away_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So, here is the first chapter. Not much action here. Also, reviews will be greatly appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: Community is owned by NBC, and Atlus owns Persona. I own nothing.**

"Let me go, damn it!" Troy yelled as he tried to break free from the restraints binding him to the metal operating bed. "Why the hell do you even look like me?"

"I already told you, dumbass. I AM you!" A figure hiding in the shadows said, his glowing yellow eyes being the only thing visible.

"No! That can't be! Abed's my friend, but there is no way in hell I want to be stitched together with him!"

"Come on, Troy! It'll be fun! After the procedure is complete, you two will never be apart again!" A different voice called out from the shadows, a voice that sounded like Abed's, except more sinister. "Besides, Abed already went under, why don't you just relax?"

As the two voices taunted Troy, two mechanical arms with saw blades attached at the end descended from the ceiling.

"Just relax, Troy, and think of how much fun you two will have after all this is done!" The first voice walked forward out of the shadows, revealing an uncanny resemblance with Troy, except for the yellow eyes.

"Troy and Abed fused together!"

Troy could do nothing but scream as the saw blades cut into his and Abed's shoulders, and began the painful process of severing their arms.

**On the plane to Japan…**

Troy's eyes snapped open as he bolted up from his chair. Only the seatbelts prevented him from standing up completely.

"You okay, Troy?" Abed turned his head and asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just had a nightmare." Troy replied as he took off his eye cover and ear muffs.

"Well, the plane just landed. All the shaking probably had something to do with it." Said Abed. "But I really wouldn't count on that theory. In a lot of movies, nightmares usually foreshadow critical plot points."

"Umm, thanks, Abed. I sure hope it's from the shaking and not some prediction of the future."

"Also, everything looks different after I woke up. Everyone's eyes are bigger, there seems to be black outlines around everything, and people…emote more."

"You sure you're feeling okay, Abed?" Troy raised an eyebrow. "You're not seeing everything in stop-motion again, are you?"

"No. This is different. I know for sure I'm not blocking anything out, unlike last time where I was distressed over the fact that my mother can't visit me. This time, I know you'll be leaving Greendale and moving to California, and I'm okay with it."

"Good to know, man." Troy paused for a few seconds. "There was one thing my coach back in high school taught me. When you're in a game, don't worry about the future. Just focus on the moment. So…just enjoy the holiday now, ok?"

"All right." Abed replied. "Come on, let's get off the plane."

**24 December 2013, Narita Airport, Japan**

"Well, that was easy." Britta said as she dragged her luggage behind her. "Still, don't any of you find the extremely polite airline attendants unnerving? I mean, it's like a real-life version of 'Desperate Housewives'".

"I think she meant 'Stepford Wives'." Abed whispered to Troy.

"Yes, Britta. We do." Jeff sighed. "We've heard you say that ever since we got on the plane."

"Well, shouldn't we do something about it?" Britta asked.

"No, we're not." Jeff stopped and turned to look at her. "We're here as a study group to have fun with Pierce. I'm not going to tolerate any shenanigans that would prevent us from having a good time. Now come on. We need to find Pierce and Gilbert."

"Jeff's got a point, you know." Troy told Britta as the rest of the group passed them and followed Jeff. "We can't Britta our chance to see Pierce. Who knows when we can spend time together again with me going to California and all?"

As the group walked into the arrival section's waiting area, they saw a crowd of people, most of them Japanese, holding up signs with people's names on them. A lot of the signs were in Japanese, but some were in English, with Chinese, Korean, and some other languages the study group didn't recognize.

"Well, this is going to be easy." Chang said. "We just have to find a black guy and an old white guy in a crowd of Asians. Oh, and can you believe these Japanese people kept asking me if I'm Korean? I'm Chinese, damn it! Fellow Asians should know we don't look the same!"

"That's nice, Ben." Shirley said absent-mindedly. "You guys see Pierce or Gilbert?"

"No luck so far." Jeff replied. "Guess it's not as simple as Chang made it out to be."

"Guys!" Annie called out. "I think I found them!"

The study group quickly followed Annie and found Gilbert and Pierce holding up a sign that simply said "Study Group" in English. As soon as Pierce saw the rest of the Greendale Seven, he immediately rushed forward to greet them.

"Guess it is pretty simple, huh, Winger?" Chang asked mockingly.

Before Jeff could say anything, he was tackled and caught in a bear hug by Pierce. The entire study group, including Chang, soon joined in. The air was soon filled with variations of "How're you doing?", "Haven't seen you forever", and other similar greetings. Jeff, despite being nearly crushed by the combined weight of his friends, also joined in greeting Pierce, although half-heartedly due to being in the middle of a massive group hug. Soon, he began coughing, and Abed said something about Jeff's eyes bulging out.

"Sorry about that, Jeffery." Pierce apologized sheepishly after the group hug dispersed. "I was just excited to see all of you guys again. Hope you guys enjoyed the ride over. First class, my treat."

"It was actually really nice and relaxing, Pierce. I think the entire study group really appreciated it." Jeff replied. "It was better than that whole bequeathing crap from a couple of years ago. Say, you look like you lost some weight."

"Ah, yes. Climbing the Andes definitely helped." Pierce replied. "That, and snowshoeing in Siberia, going to the sauna in Norway, and Thailand."

"Thailand?"

"I lost my lunch several times there. I rather forget all about that place. Now come on, I booked a hotel near the airport. We'll stay there for the night, and we can go this Japanese town in the morning. I heard that place has excellent hot springs that we can relax in. I've already booked a few days at the local inn."

"Is Gilbert joining us?" Annie asked.

"Unfortunately, I won't." Gilbert replied as he approached the group. "Pierce really misses all of you. That's why he arranged for this whole vacation. Having me coming along for your reunion just doesn't seem right. Don't worry about me, though. I signed up for a tour group in Tokyo. I'll see you guys when you come back."

"Aww, how nice." Shirley said. "The 'Pierce misses us' part, not the 'Gilbert not coming' part. Say, what's the town called?"

"Inaba. Now come." Pierce turned and gestured the study group to follow him. "It's 2 in the morning. I'm sure you guys are dead tired."


End file.
